helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Kanzen na Otona
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 3, 2013 May 3, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2013 |length = 11:54 (regular edition), 32:31 (all tracks) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kono Machi 20th Single (2013) |Next = Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma 22nd Single (2013) }} Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Crazy 完全な大人; A Crazy, Perfect Adult) is ℃-ute's 21st single. It was released on April 3, 2013, in 6 editions: 1 regular and 5 limited editions. The Event V was released on May 3, 2013. This single ranked 58th for the first half of 2013. Tracklist Regular Edition #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #The☆Treasure Box (ザ☆トレジャーボックス) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #The☆Treasure Box #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) #Kanashiki Heaven (Suzuki Part Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Okai Part Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Instrumental) DVD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Music Video) #Kanishiki Heaven (Suzuki Part Ver.) #Kanishiki Heaven (Okai Part Ver.) #Kanishiki Heaven (Instrumental) Limited Edition B CD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #The☆Treasure Box #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) DVD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Music Video) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Dance Commentary Ver.) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #The☆Treasure Box #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) DVD #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Music Video) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Close-up ver.) Limited Edition D #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso (地球からの三重奏; The Instrumental Trio from Earth) - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Watashi wa Tensai (私は天才; I'm a Genius) - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Instrumental) Event V #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Yajima Maimi Solo Close Up Version) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Nakajima Saki Solo Close Up Version) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Suzuki Airi Solo Close Up Version) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Okai Chisato Solo Close Up Version) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Hagiwara Mai Solo Close Up Version) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances The☆Treasure Box *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Berryz Koubou *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival ;The Treasure Box *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ ;Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ ;Watashi wa Tensai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Vocal: **Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato (Main Vocal) **Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai (Minor Vocal) ;The☆Treasure Box *Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki ;Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori *Vocal: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato ;Watashi wa Tensai *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi *Vocal: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai Release Event A release event for the single was held on April 3, 2013 (the released date of the single). At this event, Tsunku announced their September 10th concert at Nippon Budokan and their concert in Paris, France. A mini live with the following setlist was performed: #Kanashiki Heaven #MC #Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo #Momoiro Sparkling #Dance de Bakoon! #MC (announcement of concerts) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #MC (ending) Trivia *This single was originally rumored by the same anonymous 2chan user who released information about Kono Machi weeks prior to its announcement. The rumor was confirmed true by Bic Camera and CDJapan confirms the release date. *On February 14th, it was confirmed during ℃-ute's Valentines Day radio show, which was broadcasted during "Nakky's Cute Time" timeslot. *On February 16th, jacket photoshoots and filming of the music video began. *When a twitter user asked Tsunku how should he anticipate ℃-ute's upcoming single, Tsunku replied, saying that it'll make people wet their pants. *Okai Chisato blogged that the Music Video will be sexy and cool and Suzuki Airi blogged that the song a mixture of mature, sexy, and cool. *Yajima Maimi blogged that the dance number to Crazy Kanzen na Otona is to their own desired, like "Kiss me Aishiteru". *According to Tsunku' Comments: **"The Treasure☆Box" is an awesome song and he hopes the fans look towards it. **"Chikyuu kara no Sanjuusou" is like "Kanashiki Heaven", but with harmonies in it this time. It looks like the song will be good. **"Watashi no Tensai" seems to be a great concert track and it will be explosive live. *This is the first single of ℃-ute to sell more than 50,000 copies. *This single, "Aitai Aitai Aitai na", and "Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin" are C-ute's longest charting singles (all 3 charting for 5 weeks). *It was released on the same day as GREEN FIELDS's Tokainaka no Kare, and 's . Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 52,202 Additional Videos File:℃-ute - Crazy Kanzen na Otona (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. File:C-ute Crazy Kanzen na Otona (Close-up Ver.)|Crazy Kanzen na Otona Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Oricon profile: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E *Tsunku's Official Comments *Lyrics: Crazy Kanzen na Otona, The☆Treasure Box, Chikyuu Kara no Sanjuso, Watashi wa Tensai Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Longest Charting Single